


Lacuna - [ON HOLD]

by TooManyShips99



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill being super cute, But still demon powers, College, Dipper being a dork, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, I'm not even sure where I'm going with this, Im probably going to keep adding tags as i go, M/M, Mabel Being Mabel, Memory Loss, On Hold, Potential smut if i feel like it, Protective Bill Cipher, Rating May Change, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyShips99/pseuds/TooManyShips99
Summary: Lacuna- Latin word meaning a blank space or missing part.Bill wakes up having finally been released from his stone prison. However, he has one small problem; he doesn't remeber anything about himself other than his name - Bill Cipher. Of course, he's retained basic knowledge, like how to read and stuff, but memories? Now that's a different story. This story starts after a few months of his awakening with him going to college. He figured out enough to know how the world works and stuff but anything about himself or his past is still a mystery. He doesn't even know he's a demon. All he has are these strange dreams and the feeling something big is missing.It's been seven years since Weirdmagedon. Dipper and Mabel got through the terror of high school only to end up in a brand new horror called college. Okay, so it wasn't too bad. In fact, everything was going great for the twins. They managed to get into the same college together and even some of the same classes. Everything was great. Up until a certain demon showed up at that college too. As Dipper's new roommate. Dipper and Mabel don't trust him of course. But something about Bill is starting to draw Dipper in. Could Bill be what Dipper has been missing?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Bill was in a human form. That's the only real difference from the show. Everything else happened. Please bear with me as I'm not going to be perfect with this fic. I apologize for any mistakes in advance.

Bill's P.O.V

_Voices. Soft, loud, fast or slow; they're everywhere, thickening the air with sound. But I can't hear the words well enough to know what they're saying. I see figures but I can't quite make them out, can't quite reach them. Who are they? Growling, screeching, laughing. So many noises. What does it mean? Suddenly there's fire everywhere, surrounding me. I begin to panic. What's happening? The blue flames race towards me as well as increase in height and suddenly they're engulfing me, suffocating me. I can't breath. I can't speak. I try to scream only to choke and then I'm being tossed somewhere, weightless. "Wake up!" Now I feel as though I'm turning to ice, unable to move, as if I'm a statue. My mind is screaming at me "No! Wake up!"_

I wake up, instantly alert and soaked in sweat. Great. Another one of those. Most of the time my dreams are actually just weird or quiet. But occasionally I have nightmares. It's always the same one: I get burned by blue fire, tossed through the air, then frozen. Ugh. Could it be any more confusing? Why is it that one of the only dreams I even remember happens to be the only nightmare I have. Ha. The only memories I even retain with me in them happen to be crazy fictional dreams that don't even make sense. Gotta love the irony, right? My name's Bill. Bill Cipher. At least, I think it is. I would hope I'm not wrong because if I am then that would mean I've got nothing and that's not an option. Maybe college will help me remember stuff.

With that thought crossing my mind, I glance at the clock on my nightstand and curse under my breath, jolting up out of bed. 12:23 pm. I'm supposed to be there in seven minutes and it's a forty minute drive to the university. At least I had everything packed the night before. I rush to get dressed slipping on my black shirt, yellow jacket and then tugging on black pants to match. I brush my teeth while I hop arround, trying to put my socks and shoes on. Then, because why not, I put on a black bow tie. Then I'm off to a new place with new people, and hopefully I way to get my memories back. I know it may seem stupid, but some people say you can truly find yourself in college. So that's what I'm going to try to do.

 

Dipper's P.O.V.

"Dipper." I close my eyes trying to tune out Mabel's sing-songy voice. "Dipper, c'mon. I know you can hear me." I sigh inwardly, and bury my nose deeper in my book. She stops calling me and I think she's finally given up when I feel something poke my cheek. I jump and then try to cover it up with a cough, failing miserably. I turn and glare at her slightly. "Mabel, I'm trying to read a book," I say, an edge of annoyance creeping into my voice. She rolls her eyes and reaches over, grabbing it. "Hey! Give it back!" I say, reaching for it. "Dipper, this is why you wont ever have a girlfriend," she says. "Mabel, there's more to life than dating," I say, getting really annoyed now, "give it back!" She backs away even more when I try to grab it again. "There's more to life than books and monsters, too," she retorts. I make a quick lunge for the book again and this time I'm successful, snatching it from her before she can escape. "First of all, it's not a book about monsters this time. It's about genetically altered kids. Second, I don't need, or particularly want, a girlfriend," i snap, sitting back down. I look at the book and see that the bookmark is missing. Great, I lost my spot. Mabel clicks her tongue at me, shaking her head. "Oh Dipper Dipper Dipper. That's where you're wrong," she says, "A girlfriend is exactly what you need right now. You can't exactly go to Pacifica's party single." I look at her with one eyebrow raised. "Since when? I haven't heard anything about it being required," I say, puzzled. "Well, it's not written anywhere, but it's pretty much common sense to go to one of these parties with a date. Especially one hosted by Pacifica," she states matter-of-factly. "Oh no. Not this again," I say, exasperated. "Mabel, I'm not going to this party, with a date, just to make her jealous. It was a mutual breakup. We dated, we didn't work out, and it ended. Now we're just friends." Yeah, I know. I went out with Pacifica Northwest. Might've been a shock to some people. I know it was to Grunkle Stan. But we soon discovered we just didn't feel romantic towards each other. And then we peacefully ended it as just friends. We're actually happier that way, believe it or not.

She sighs. "I know, but you two were so cute together!" She whines. "Yeah, I guess," I say, though secretly, I always thought Mabel and Pacifica would be pretty cute together.

"Well, you still need a date for the party. Everyone is going to have one, including me."

I flinch internally at her words. "Yeah, about that," I start, "I'm not sure I'm going."

Mabel gasps. "What? But Dipper, you promised!" I glance down. "Yeah, but, as you said, I'd probably need a date and I have no interest in anyone here right now. Besides, I'm not a very big party person and you know that," I say quietly. I know I promised her, but I'm really not interested. Of course, I hardly ever am when it comes to parties. Especially these kinds of parties. You would think college parties would be more for hooking up and stuff, but the kinds Pacifica hosts are not. They're actually really nice and more for couples than single people. And I, of course, really have no one. I look around the library, avoiding Mabel's eyes - partially because I don't like seeing her upset and partially because she will probably try puppy eyes and then I'll have to go. When she doesn't say any anything, I slowly turn to look in her direction. Big mistake. She's definitely doing puppy eyes. I'd like to say it still took a lot of persuading on her part, but I literally lasted 2 seconds before giving in. That's just how powerful those puppy eyes are. Sighing, I mumble a small "fine." She jumps up and down and starts doing one of her goofy happy dances and all I can think is, _how am I going to get a date for the party?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so, I'm sorry it's kind of short. I'm still trying to get into the feel of the story. I'm actually mostly winging it. I have a general idea but no seriously detailed ones so if anyone has any suggestions or ideas, I would love to hear them. I may need the inspiration. Also, I'm thinking of adding some actual Mabel/Pacifica in this but I wanted to hear other people's opinions on it first. Again, I'm sorry if the characters aren't exact. I'm going to try to get them as close to their original personalities as I can. Thank you and happy reading. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Dippers P.O.V.

I hate college. Okay maybe not hate. But I seriously don't like it. Not because of the people or even the parties. It's the teachers and the school work. You know, the boring stuff. I thought high school was bad but here, the teachers do nothing but drone on and on and on. Maybe it's not like that in all colleges or even in all the classes at this one, but in that case, I just happened to be the unfortunate one. I stifle a yawn as the professor starts talking about the life of Plato and begin to tune him out, just glancing at the power point and taking notes. The only times a class is even remotely enjoyable for me is when I have class with Mabel. Okay so maybe even the classes aren't all bad. But that's only because of my sister and even sometimes Pacifica. Only two friends. Wow. It seems nothing has really changed for me. I'm not sure if I should be happy or sad about it. As I'm thinking about this, the monotonous voice of the professor and the heating system above my head makes me drift off.

\----------

"Hey, Dipper! Over here!" Mabel calls out to me from across the room. I have to search a minute till I find her in the sea of students. We don't really have assigned seats and for some reason, she insists on never sitting in the same seat twice. I walk over to her and set my bag on the floor, taking a seat to her left. "Ah, calculus. How would I live without this class?" Mabel sighs dramatically. I roll my eyes. "Mabel, you hate calculus," I say. "That was sarcasm, dear brother. The only reason I'm able survive in here is because I've got you," she responds, lightly punching my arm. I smile a bit, then turn my attention to the professor. After mostly pretending to listen to the lesson, I start working on the assignment. Or try to. "Mabel, will you cut it out?" I snap halfheartedly, as her pen is pressed into my cheek for the sixth time. "But Dipper, I'm bored," she whines. "Then do your work," I tell her. "I already did my work," she says. "Mabel, writing your name at the top of your paper isn't getting it done." She sighs. "But it's so boring," she says, "Why don't we do something fun instead. I can do it in my dorm later." I groan. "We won't have time tonight, remember?" She looks at me, confused. "Why not?" I let about an annoyed huff of breath. "Because," I say, getting annoyed, "I'm getting a new roommate today and you promised to be there so I don't act like a complete doofus in front of them." A look of realization dawns on her face. "Oh! That was today?" She asks.

"Yes."

"Oh. Okay, I guess I have to work on it now, then," she says with a resigned sigh. And we continue working for the remainder class. The rest of the day passes in kind of a blur. We have another class, lunchtime, and the two more classes before we go back to our dorms. Luckily for us, the dorms are coed. While we didn't get a room together, we can still hang out in each others rooms. Today, we go to mine. She starts pulling out her stuff: some balloons, streamers, and other party favors along with a big welcome sign. Wait, what? "Mabel! We don't need any of that stuff!" I cry out in mild shock, despite the fact that I shouldn't really be shocked. I mean, come on. This is Mabel we're talking about. "Psshhh. Of course we do! We want to make your new roomie feel as welcome as possible," she says excitedly. "Umm Mabel, this really isn't necessary though," I say, quieting down. "Don't you think it might end up being too overwhelming? I mean, I heard the person will be another freshman like us." She rolls her eyes. "Nah, they'll be fine!" I look around, still uneasy. "I don't know, Mabel. At least take down some of the balloons and streamers. You have way too many." I say. "Ugh, fine." She say, taking two or three balloons down, which doesn't really fix it much. I'm about to say that when there's a knock on the door. She starts jumping up and down excitedly and I'm starting to wonder if having her here was a good idea. Shrugging my shoulders, I walk over to the door and open it. "Pizza delivery for Mabel Pines," says the pizza guy at the door. Mabel jumps up. "Oh great! You made it in time," she says happily, grabbing the boxes of pizza. "Thanks Mr. Pizza delivery guy!" As the door shuts, she rushes over to put the pizza in the kitchen, getting plates out as well.

I'm about to go help, still considering taking more balloons down, when there's another knock on the door. "Um, Mabel? You did remember to pay the guy, right?" I ask, walking back over to the door. "Of course I did. I'm not Grunkle Stan, you know," she says jokingly. As she says this I open the door and my jaw drops. What? That's. Not possible. My mind is scrambling to put coherent sentences together. "Um hi," the new guy greets. "I'm Bill. I'll be staying here from now on," he says, holding out his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry it's so short. Also, this is just a thought, but whether it's on this story as an AU or another story I write, how would you guys like a gravity falls and svtfoe crossover? I'm thinking of putting them in this as AU characters. But I can't decide if it's a good idea. Or even if Star still has her wand and stuff. Anyway, it's up to you readers.


	3. Chapter 3

Bill's P.O.V.

"Um, hi," I greet him, "I'm Bill. I'll be staying here from now on." I hold out my hand for him to shake it. The guy who answered the door just stares at me. Except, he isn't staring at me as if I'm a stranger. Do I know him? For some reason I feel that I do. I just can't quite place it. "Hey Dipper, who's at the door? Is it the pizza guy or your new-" a girl who looks remarkably like the guy in front of me walks around the corner but cuts off when she sees me. Her eyes widen and now I'm thoroughly confused because the way they're looking at me isn't at all pleasant. Did I say something wrong? I look back and forth between the two. "Um, so, yeah... Maybe I'm at the wrong room or something? I was supposed to have a roommate but this room looks full already," I fumble over my words as I speak, mentally smacking myself for sounding so lame. "Uh, I'm sorry, what?" The guy, Dipper she called him, looks at me, confusion and shock on his face. "You're my new roommate?" He says it with disbelief, almost disgust, and I'm not sure how to react.

"Oh, Dipper, don't be so weird," the girl says, though she's looking at me in the same way he is. "Are you his new roommate?" She says, almost tentatively. "Aren't you his roommate?" I ask, getting even more confused. "Oh no, I'm his sister, Mabel. I stay in another dorm room," she says, "why don't you come in?" Dipper swings his head to look at her like she's lost it. She shakes her head subtly, but I happen to catch it. _What the heck is going on?_ "So Bill," she starts, "where did you come from?" I think a minute before I respond. "Actually, I'm not entirely sure," I begin, "I woke up one day in some woods, walked until I found civilization and then tried to figure things out from there." They exchange a look of confusion. "So, you don't know where you're from? What about why you're here then?" Dipper asks, almost snapping at me. "No, and I haven't decided why I'm here yet other than I want to learn stuff in college. That is how it works, right?" I reply.

"But don't you, like, I don't know, know everything?" Mabel asks casually. "Uh what?" I look at her, puzzled. "What are you talking about?" Dipper rolls his eyes. "Why do you even need to ask? Whether or not you understand her question, couldn't you just read her mind?" He practically growls at me. "What? Read minds? You're crazy! That kind of power doesn't even exist," I say, now irritated. Great, I ended up with a psycho as my roommate. Terrific. Mabel shoots him a look then looks back at me. "You don't believe in that stuff?" She looks almost shocked, though I can't understand why. It's kind of common knowledge that that stuff doesn't exist. "No. Why would I?" Dipper seems to be relaxing, but only slightly. Instead his face takes on a mildly interested and confused expression, though the distrust doesn't leave. "Okay ever since I walked in here, you two have been acting like I've done something wrong. Do you want to explain why?" I demand. "Also, I kind of want to know why you think I can read minds or know everything. What the heck is up with that?" We sit in silence for a minute or two until Mabel speaks up. "I think you just look like someone we know. He was, how should I put this, um, interesting. We haven't seen him in years and didn't think we would see him again so you kind of shocked us." Dipper visibly relaxes and so do I. "Okay, but then did that guy read minds or something?" I ask. "Yes. Or so he claimed," Dipper said. "I see." The room falls into an awkward silence again. "We're sorry about that. We probably made you feel extremely uncomfortable which completely defeated the purpose of the decorations," Mabel says, disappointed. "Oh, actually, those made it easier to handle the crazy stuff so thanks for that," I say with a half-smile. She grins. "You're welcome! Would you like pizza?" I nod and she skips off into what I assume is the kitchen.

While she's gone Dipper looks me up and down skeptically. "So you're really not joking?" He says suddenly. "About what?" I ask. "About not knowing where you're from. Do you know anything about yourself? Because not knowing where you're from is actually pretty weird," he replies. "Oh. No, why would I joke about that? I don't really remember much about anything pertaining to me. My memories start a few months ago, when I woke up in the woods. I'm not even sure where those woods were. I know what I'm saying probably doesn't even make sense, but it's true. I came to college because I felt it was the best place to get answers for some reason," I tell him. As I finish, Mabel comes in with plates of pizza. "Don't you think the woods you came from would have better answers than a college?" He asks. "Actually, yeah, you would think that would make more sense but instead my instincts or whatever told me to come here. Anyway, it was a long drive to get here and I'm exhausted. I'll see you guys later I guess. Good night," I say, picking up my bags and heading to my room. I set my stuff down, finish my pizza, then curl up in bed and let sleep take over.

\-----------------

Dipper's P.O.V.

As soon as the bedroom door shut behind him, Mabel and I turn to look at each other. "So, either he's an exact clone or that was Bill. There's just no way that's just some lookalike," I say quietly. "I don't know, Dipper. I mean, he didn't seem like he was lying. If he really is Bill, he has no idea who we are," she says equally as quiet. "Couldn't he just be faking it? Mabel, he's a master at messing with people. You can't actually think he's telling the truth," my voice is beginning to rise at the end and she puts a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. "I know what he was like, but he just seems different. I'm not saying we should trust him. I'm just saying maybe try to act normal and, I don't know, nicer? I mean, if he really doesn't remember us, acting like that is only going to confuse him. Let's just act as normal as possible for right now, until we figure out what's going on." I sigh, knowing she's right. "Okay. On another note, I have absolutely no idea who to take as a date. I get that the party is a few weeks away, but still. How am I supposed to find a date when I have absolutely zero interest in any of the girls here?" I lay my head on the table as I say this, closing my eyes as if I can shut the world and its struggles out. Mabel sits quietly, thinking for a bit before her eyes brighten up in a way that makes me regret bringing it up. Oh no. "You know, I could totally find someone for you," she says, a wide grin spreading across her face. I knew it. "No. No way. You are so not setting me up with anyone. The last time you did that, I ended up with a centaur as a date. No thank you," I say, getting up and beginning to put the decor away. "Oh come on, Dipper! It wasn't that bad. Veronica was really sweet," she says, helping me by putting the dishes and pizza away. I roll my eyes. "That doesn't change the fact that she broke everything in the school gym. Including some people's feet." It was during junior year in high school. I couldn't find a date to prom so Mabel said she'd take care of it. That was a big mistake. Veronica really was nice, but when people demanded i pay for all the broken toes and the occasional kneecap, it didn't look like it would work out. "I know. But it'll be better this time! I promise!" She says, practically begging. "Fine, if I can't find a date on my own, you can set me up. But only if I don't find a date by that week," I tell her, once again giving in. "Yay!" She starts jumping up and down excitedly. _What am I getting myself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter was kind of crappy. The reaction to Bill showing up was a bit harder than I thought it would be. To kind of explain, Mabel noticed right off the bat that something was different. Since it wasn't in her POV it was really hard to show that. Or maybe it's just me. Let me know what you guys think. Suggestions, advice, and ideas are always welcome. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about taking so long to update. I was suffering a major case of writers block plus I had exams. So yeah that was fun. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Bill's P.O.V.

"Mornin'," I say to Dipper as I walk into the kitchen. He jumps slightly. "Oh crap! I didn't expect you to be up so early," he says, startled. I look at the clock on the wall which says it's 4:30 in the morning. I grab a bowl of cereal and head to the table, yawning as I take a seat. "Yeah, I don't really sleep for long, I guess," I say to him tiredly. What I don't say is that it's because of stupid nightmares. It may be just my imagination, but last nights nightmare was a lot more intense. However, I didn't get any more information out of it than before so I'm sure I'm just imagining it. "What are you doing up so early?" I question. "Ah, I may or may not have put my homework off till the last minute," he states sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Is it hard?" I ask. "Actually, yeah. I'm kind of stuck on this one problem," he says. "Here, maybe I can help," I say, reaching my hand out to see it. "Uh, you sure?" He asks. "Yeah, just give it here," I reply. He hands it over and I look at it. Huh. It's actually a pretty complicated problem. At first glance, I can't make out any of it, but then it's like something just clicks in the back of my mind and I start working it out. In my head. Wait what? How do I know this? _I've never seen this before in my life!_ I think to myself. I push the thought aside, thinking maybe I just forgot, and start explaining it to him. His expression turns even more confused. "Um what? Sorry, I still don't get it," he says apologetically. Hmmm. I try showing him a new angle, drawing it out and everything and when it looks like he might understand it just a little, he looks at the clock. "Oh crap! I'm gonna be late!" He shouts, jumping out of his seat. He shovels what's left of his cereal down and then rushes to get ready. I glance up at the clock too, and jump up to do the same.

\-----------------------

Dipper's P.O.V.

We make it to class together just in time. Wait together? I glance over at him and he looks at me. "You have this class, too?" I ask. "Yeah," he responds. Mabel calls from her new seat and we both make our way over to her. "Hi Dipper! Hi Bill! I didn't know you were taking this class, too!" She says excitedly. "Oh this is going to be fun!" Of course she'd say that. I glance at him as he takes a seat on my left. How did this happen? I'm still trying to figure out how he managed to be here, in the same class as Mabel and I as well as my roommate when the lesson starts. I try focusing, but I can't. Did he trick his way in? I wouldn't put it past him. But why? What would he get out of it? Some kind of revenge? Shit, that's probably it. I glance at him warily, but he seems to just be doing his work. "Mabel," I whisper. She glances at me, an eyebrow raised in question. "Are you sure he looked like he was being honest? I mean, how the heck did he end up with us? Isn't it suspicious to you?" I ask. "Dipper, does he look like he's going to do anything?" She says.

"But-"

"Look, it didn't seem like he was lying. But he's a pretty good liar, that's why I'm saying let's just wait and see. Don't do anything stupid or reckless. Try to act normal. He can't get in our minds anymore thanks to uncle Ford's new invention thingie so as long as we play it cool, if he is lying, he won't know we're onto him," she explains quietly. I sigh, once again lost to Mabel being right. "Okay, fine," I grumble.

"On another note," she starts, "have you found a date to the party yet?"

"What? Mabel, it's been one night since we made that deal. I couldn't possibly have found one already," I tell her. "Are you kidding? I could have!" She says. "You're just weird," I argue. She laughs, "so are you, goofball." I chuckle lightly, "true."

\-------

The rest of the week went by in a blur. I kept to what Mabel said and tried my hardest to act normal around Bill. Unfortunately, even after a week, I still can't say if he really doesn't remember or is just playing around. On the one hand, there has been absolutely no sign of familiarity between him and I beyond us being roommates. On the other hand, I haven't seen him get one answer wrong on his calculus homework and that's just not possible. I asked him about it and he said he has no idea how he knows; he just does. So here we are, Saturday morning, and Mabel has decided we all need to get out and have fun. "Come on, Dipper," She begs, "Bill hasn't had the time to experience the city yet so we might as well have fun while we give him a tour!" I sigh inwardly, not yet willing to give in. I'm currently sitting on one of her many plush chairs in her room, her sitting across from me on her bed doodling in a sketch pad. "Why would I care? Maybe he's telling the truth but that doesn't make him any less of a demon," I remind her. She scoffs at me, looking up from what she's doing to glare slightly. "Actually, if he's telling the truth, it may be in our best interests to keep him on our side. Who knows? Maybe we can actually become friends," she states. "Look, I know you've had your issues with him. We all have. But what if he could be a good guy. I know you may not want to believe it, but at least try. For me?" Another sigh. Another win for her. "Okay fine," I say and her face begins to light up, "but, if anything goes wrong, anything at all, we're out of there." Because even if he really doesn't remember anything, I still can't bring myself to trust him. Her grin doesn't fade and she gets up, picking out some clothes. "Alright, you go get Bill up, if he isn't already up, and make sure he's dressed. By then, I'll have figured out what we're going to do today," she shoos me out of the door as she says this, closing it behind her. I walk into my dorm room to see Bill up, as usual. I don't know how he does it, or why, but he always manages to be up extremely early. Maybe he doesn't need sleep. Oh well, I'll have to ask about that later. "Hey," he greets me. "Get dressed, we're going out," I say. It came out a bit harsher than I intended and he looks at me skeptically. "What's going on?" He asks, confusion written clearly on his face. "Mabel thinks we should use today to show you around the city. So we need to get ready. And no, I have no idea where we're going. Not even she does yet," I explain. He nods, saying "okay", and goes to the room to change. By the time he's done, Mabel is already at our door. She hurries us to her car, hopping in the drivers seat while we get in. "So, did you figure out where we're going?" I ask. "Yep!" She says. When she doesn't say anything more I nudge her with my elbow. She glances at me innocently. "Where?" I inquire. "You'll see," she says, making it obvious she won't be answering any more questions. I groan and sit back in my seat.

A few minutes later we're pulling into the parking lot of our favorite place to hang out: Karla's World Mini Golf course. I sigh in relief, glad it wasn't something too crazy. "Here we are! Time to show you the best place in the city," she says to Bill. "Um, mini golf?" He says puzzled. "Yep," she exclaims excitedly.

When Mabel and I first got here, we had nothing to do, since we'd gotten to the town a month before actual classes. So we spent our time getting to know our new home, which was actually only a few hours from Gravity Falls. The city, Crystal Lake, Oregon, is actually not much of a city, but since it's a bit bigger than Gravity Falls that's what we call it. What's weird is that Crystal Lake doesn't actually have a lake. Mabel and I searched and asked questions but no one even knows why their city is named what it is. That's one reason I spend so much time in the library here. I'm hoping to find some information on the city and how it got its name. Maybe it's just past experiences speaking, but I'm almost positive that there's something strange going on with this town. But that may just be me. Mabel says I need to let it go, that we don't need to go back into that stuff after what we've been through, but I just can't. That's why over half of my classes have to do with mythology or things similar to it.

We walk into the mini golf course, get our stuff, and begin playing. Almost immediately, it becomes clear that Bill has no idea what he's doing. He's got the club in his hands like a bat, trying to throw the ball in the air to hit it. "Woah, Bill. We're trying to play golf, not baseball," Mabel rushes over and starts directing him on how to play. Just then Pacifica happens to walk by. "Hey losers, what are you doing here?" She jokes in greeting. It's become a joke calling us that since we became friends. Mabel glances up sharply, startled, and she drops the club she was holding. "Um hi Pacifica," she says, a mild blush on her cheeks. Wait, what? I glance between the two, Pacifica donning her subtly flirtatious smile. Oh. My. God. I'm totally not internally fangirling right now, which I never do because, you know, that would be weird. Bill looks between the two as well, looking confused. "Um, who's she?" He asks hesitantly. Mabel's face morphs into that of realization as she snaps back to reality. "Oh! Uh, Bill, this is Pacifica. Pacifica, this is Bill. She didn't actually mean that we're losers, by the way. That's just her normal greeting. She's actually really nice when you get to know her and she's really good at mini golf in fact she actually beats me which is pretty hard and-" she cuts off when she sees us looking at her weird. Her face turns red as she realizes she was rambling. I clear my throat slightly and try to distract from her. "We're showing him," I point behind me at Bill, "some cool spots in the town since he's new." She snickers as Bill tries to swing at the ball and misses. "I wonder if the little ball people can help someone actually hit the ball," she says, only half-jokingly. Bill looks up, puzzled. "The what?" He asks. "She's joking, Bill," I say quickly, casting a quick glance at her. She giggles softly and turns to Mabel. "Why don't we have a match. You know, for old times sake. This time, however, try not to get me tied up," Pacifica grins at her. Mabel blushes more, muttering under her breath. "Fine," she finally says. And that's when the worlds most competitive game of mini golf started. Once Bill got the hang of it, he got super into it. It was instantly obvious he did NOT want to loose. And of course, neither did anyone else. I'm pretty sure, if it weren't for the last time we'd done it, we'd have asked the little golf people for help again. That is, if this park even has them. I'm not sure. I tell myself to make a mental note to check it out later. While competitive, it was also pretty fun. In the end Pacifica won, as expected. What was interesting was, Bill actually wasn't that bad of company. In fact, he was fun to be around (not that I will ever admit it to Mabel or anyone else for that matter). Maybe she's right. Maybe he could be a good guy. I certainly don't mind the way he is now. He glances at me and grins, looking genuinely happy and not evil. And my heart skips a beat. Wait....what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry if this feels rushed. I can't tell if it really is or if I'm just critiquing my own work too harshly. Please let me know if it is. This is my first time getting super serious about a fanfic and I don't want it to be too bad at least. Any advice is welcome.  
> Also, anything that has to do with Crystal Lake is mine. Except maybe some monsters. I'm not sure if there's such thing as a place called Crystal Lake, but if there is, I'm not basing it off of that place. Another thing, I'm still debating about doing a svtfoe and gravity falls crossover so please let me know what you think about the idea. Thanks and I'll try to update again soon. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for my late update. There was graduation and family stuff and ugh I'm just so busy ;-;
> 
> Also, I'm trying to make my chapters longer and better, so please bare with me until I finally succeed. T^T

Bill's P.O.V.

I don't know how it started and I don't know exactly when. I just know that somewhere between that day at the mini golf course and the days spent with him helping me, talking to me, and laughing with me after, my feelings have begun to change. I'm not sure what it is. I have all of this basic knowledge, but this is one thing I don't understand. When I see him, my heart starts to race and I feel heat rising to my cheeks when he smiles at me. That day at the golf course, when the game was over, that girl Pacifica invited me to a party that's in a few weeks. Then Mabel told me afterwards that I "absolutely have to get a date for the party." I only understand a bit about what a date is. The only person that comes to mind when I ask who I should go with is Dipper. Why? What's so special about him. I mean, besides his laugh, his smile, the way he chews on his pencil when he thinks really hard. Woah. Why does that matter? That sounded so....... sappy. That's the word right? "Omygodwhatishappeningtome," I rush out under my breath. I put my face in my hands in order to mask the confusion that is most likely written all over my face. The library is always quiet, so I came here to study. And yet I can't seem to think about the work I'm supposed to be thinking about. It's been almost a week since mini golf and the further into the week I've gotten, the more my thoughts are about him. Now I can't concentrate on anything. I let out a frustrated huff of breath. What did he do to me? Is it his fault? No...probably not. I don't think he even feels this way when he sees me. It's just a hunch, but he doesn't ever get flustered or blush or any of that stuff. So why does it happen to me? I shake my head, trying to clear it, and look at my home work.

"Bro, you need to stop worrying about it. Books are not what you need now. You need a girlfriend. For Pacifica's party, remember?" I look up when I hear a familiar voice. "Mabel, this is important. I just know it means something and I have to find out what," Dipper replies. I don't see them so they must be around the corner, but I can hear them well enough. I'm about to get up when I hear Mabel's reply, "For all you know those were just a bunch of scribbles. It's not like you found some journal or whatever. Those "symbols" may not be symbols at all and you're just obsessing again." Huh? What are they talking about? Symbols? Journal? Why does it feel like that should mean something? Of course, just as quickly as it came, the feeling was gone. When I decide I should probably get up and make my escape so I don't have to be all stupid around Dipper, the twins make it around the corner and spot me. Shit. "Oh hey Bill!" Mabel skips over to me. Dipper walks over I little slower, looking lost in thought. "H-hey," I mentally kick myself for stuttering like a dumbass. "What are you up to in here?" She asks curiously. I clear my throat and look away from Dipper, because I feel like I'm going to start staring like an idiot. "Studying," or trying to, "What's going on with you guys?" I glance over at Dipper, who's still lost in thought. "Oh, the usual. Dip is just being a dork again." He glances up at that with an indignant "hey!" She smiles innocently at him then turns back to me. We start walking towards the bookshelves. "So, have you found a date for Pacifica's part yet?" The I feel my face heat up slightly as I mumble a quiet "no". She gasps, "oh come on you two! What is so special about a library that you must pick it over dating?" Dipper rolls his eyes. "Didn't he just say he was studying? I think that's actually pretty important," he says, starting to look through the books. "Yes, but looking for imaginary symbols isn't," she retorts. He pivots around to glare at her. "I'm telling you, they were there! I saw them. I don't know how they disappeared but they were there when I looked," he's nearly yelling now and I put a hand on his shoulder to settle him down, looking between the two quizzically. "Symbols? What symbols?" I ask. They both look at me and something flashes behind their eyes and is gone. It was too fast for me to identify it so I just shrug it off. "It's nothing, Bill. Dipper just gets obsessive about things like this." When she sees my confusion is still there she explains, "He's really into all things paranormal and supernatural. He likes to study the stuff which is why half of his classes are myth related. Any time he sees something even potentially unnatural, he absolutely has to look it up." I look at him quizzically, my curiosity peaked. "So what kind of things have you found?" I ask him. He and Mabel glance at each other for a minute then look back at me.

Dipper's P.O.V.

_I glance at Mabel and she looks at me, silently asking what we should say._

_Should we tell him anything? -Mabel_

_I don't know. Even if he doesn't remember, would it be a good idea? -me_

_Well if he doesn't remember, would he even believe us?_

_True. Alright it's settled then._

....or something along those lines. We got the point across. We both look back at Bill. I flash back to numerous battles with gnomes and zombies and other things including Bill. "Um, we haven't really found much," I say. She nods. "Yeah, pretty much nothing. It's just Dipper being Dipper." He looks back and forth between us looking as though he doesn't completely believe us. "So what are you studying, Bill? Maybe we can help," Mabel quickly changes the subject, walking over to the table I was sitting at. "The history of Egyptians and their mythology and how it's similar to others," he says. Hmmm. That sounds mildly familiar. "What class is it for?" I ask. He looks at me like he thinks I'm joking. "Our mythology class," he says, as if I should know that already. I look at him, confused. He sighs and shakes his head. "Dipper, our mythology class. We take it together. Seriously, why is it that me, the amnesiac, remembers more about our class than you do? We've had this project since the beginning of the week." It takes me a full two minutes to process what he just said and then I'm groaning and collapsing in a chair. "Shit," I mutter under my breath. "How long before it's due?" I ask him. "A week from now," he responds. I groan again and let my head fall onto the table. Add that to the list of things driving me crazy. I figured the unexplained "thump" in my chest that one time was just an irregular thing. I stayed up all night thinking about it after golf day. Because come on. There is no way I have any feelings towards Bill. Not only no, but hell no. So that's not an issue. However, those symbols were real, even if Mabel couldn't see them. Which is another thing I'm trying to figure out by the way. Luckily I've mastered using the mindscape a little so I can look back and see them because they were gone before I could really process them being there. The fact that they disappeared must mean something, too. Also, there's this whole matter of finding a date for a party that is now three weeks away. I'm sorry, but finding a date is lot harder than some may think and I'm terrible at it. I'm worried I really will need Mabel's help. Now on top of all of that I'm stuck worrying about a project that I forgot all about. Mostly because I slept through class, but that's not important. Mabel puts a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, bro bro. You'll figure it out. Perhaps," she begins innocently, "to take a load off your shoulders, I could find you a date and let you focus on other stuff." I look up sharply at her. "No. I think I can handle it, " I say quickly. The last thing I need is a mermaid or something for a date. "If you say so," she sings as she skips away. I roll my eyes and look at Bill who's also looking at me. "So, you wouldn't be willing to help me with the project, would you?"

 

\--------------

 

I sigh as I slam yet another book on lore closed. I look at the books that have piled up on my desk in my dorm room then look around at everything strewn across the room. It's really quiet, almost uncomfortably so. Bill isn't here - Mabel dragged him off to who knows where - and I have no idea where my headphones went. Just the sound of rustling papers, a ticking clock, and my own inner screaming to listen to. So yeah, basically I need sleep or I'm going to go nuts. Only thing stopping me is that I really need to figure this stupid thing out. What the heck do those symbols mean? I drew them out after a venture in my mindscape, but I'm still not finding any information on them. I bang my head on my desk a few times, cursing under my breath. Then I just lay there and slowly fall asleep.

 

\---------------

 

Bill's P.O.V. 

Have you ever had that one friend who's so absolutely crazy (in a good way)? That one friend who will just bust into your room, take you by the hand, and drag you out without a single warning or explanation? Who you, in that situation, can do nothing but go with that friend because their craziness and spontaneity turns out to actually be pretty fun most times. Yeah, that's Mabel. And I'm currently in that situation. She just slammed the door to our dorm open, grabbed my hand saying a quick "come with me", and dragged me out the door in a matter of 5 seconds. Which leads us here to where I'm currently sitting at a small diner, sipping on a super large milkshake Mabel insisted I get. She sits across from me, waiting eagerly. After my sip, she grins. "Sooooo, what do you think? Is it good?" I pretend like I'm thinking long and hard about this, making a show to inspect the drink, turning it this way and that. "Hmmmm. It's not bad..." I say slowly, just to tease her. She gasps. "Not bad?! What are you talking about? That drink is incredible! Unless they forgot something and-" I laugh, cutting her off. "I'm joking! It's great. Really." She grins some more, looking pleased. "Told you," she says. "So is this really the only reason you dragged me out here? To try this?" I ask. "Well you have to admit, it's really good." I laugh. "True. But still, there seems to be something else on your mind. Or is that just how you normally are?" She sighs. "Yeah okay. You got me. I need help." I raise an eyebrow signaling for her to continue. "I need to get Dipper a date!" She says almost yelling. "Mabel," I start, "Dipper has a whole two weeks before his deadline with you is up." She groans. "So he did tell you," she mumbles under her breath. "Yeah, and I'd rather not ignore that. I'm not sure why, but he sounded dead serious. I think he'd actually try to kill me if I helped you in whatever schemes you're planning," I say firmly. She looks at me. "I'm sure he won't kill you," she says hesitantly. Uh huh. Even she isn't so sure. "Yeah, I'm not taking that chance. So wait until he's run out of time, and if he does," he probably will, "then you can interfere and I'll help. Until then, I think you should wait. Just until then." She looks like she wants to argue some more but then realizes she isn't winning this debate. "Fine," she grumble-growls. We finish our milkshakes and then head back to the dorms. "See ya later, Bill!" She calls as she walks off and I respond with a wave. I make it back into the dorm, quietly closing the door behind me, in case Dipper is actually asleep for once. When i turn around I notice that he is, in fact, asleep. At the desk. With books all around him and stuff all over the floor. Of course. _Geez Dip, you really need to slow down. You really need a break._ His sleeping face is so peaceful, it calms me down. I feel my eyes soften and a small smile forms on my face. I don't know what this feeling is, but I kinda like it. I go over to him with a blanket and cover him up, since picking him up may wake him. As I do so, I notice the scribbles all over his desk. My eyes zero in on some strange symbols and for some reason they unnerve me. I feel like I should know what they mean, and whatever it is, it's bad. I shake my head, deciding to think about it later, turn off the lamp on the desk, and lay down, letting myself fall into the oblivion of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so you guys may or may not have noticed that there is a lot of sighing in this book. I'm sorry if that's a bother. I'm not sure why. So yeah, I'm sorry. Also, I'm really sorry that Bill is a bit OOC right now. We may see his usual character more in the future, but since he doesn't really remember who he is, the fun, psycho attitude just doesn't seem to fit. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will try to update again as soon as possible. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. So sorry for the super late update. Writers block was really killing me this time. I almost gave up on the story. So yeah. I hope this chapter is good. We get a bit of drunk Bill this time. I'm also trying to show more of his real personality, so please let me know how I did. Thanks and happy reading! ^-^

Bill's P.O.V.

_It's the same dream again. There are voices coming from every direction, talking, whispering, and still incomprehensible. What is wrong with these stupid nightmares? I mean, if I'm going to have a dream at least make it something I can understand! I look around, trying to make out my surroundings. That's when I realize that I have more control in my dream than usual - I've never been able to movie of my own free will. There are pine trees all around me, reaching high up into the darkening sky. At least I think it's dark, because the trees kind of block out the sky. I can only guess that it's supposed to be around sunset. I can't see any figures this time, so I'm not sure where the voices are coming from. I get up from the ground and start walking around, hoping to find something new or figure out who's talking to me. No luck. It's all the same dark, thick forest, with no living thing in sight. It's creepy and unnatural. Everything is silent except the voices. Even my own footsteps are quiet, almost like I'm a ghost. I usually end up dying by the end of these dreams so that thought isn't very comforting. That's when the screaming starts. All of a sudden, all around me, the whispering voices start rising into screeches of horror. I cover my ears with my hands, but it's as if the screams are in my head. "No!" I start screaming out. "Stop! Stop it!" But it has no effect, my voice only adding to the noise. My head is beginning to pound and I'm losing my sense of direction. I stumble around blindly until I trip and fall. The smoke hits me before I notice the heat of the fire. I start coughing and I struggle to get up again. Surprisingly, I manage to get back on my feet and this time I take off running. I don't know where I'm going. I only know that I must get away from those flames. The screaming seems to be receding. Then I hear another scream, somehow familiar. But how? I try to listen, even though something tells me I don't want to. The scream comes again, and I recognize the voice, as well as the chilling words that come with it. "MABEL!"_

I jolt upright, shivers wracking my body, my head ringing. _What... What was that? That didn't belong there. None of that did._ I don't know how I know, but I just feel like that was wrong, like all of those things didn't belong in my dreams. Which makes no sense, because while they may usually be the same, sometimes things can change, especially dreams. As I slowly come back to the present, I realize I'm on the floor and Dipper is standing over me. "Bill!" He's almost yelling as if he's been calling my name a while. The ringing in my head is dying down and in the back of my mind, it registers that I must've hit my head when I fell. "Bill, are you okay?" Dipper grabs my shoulder and shakes. I look up at him. "Um, yeah. Yeah, I think so," I respond numbly. He holds out his hand and I take it, letting him help pull me up. He's staring at me, concern still written clearly on his face. "I'm fine. Honestly. It was just another nightmare," I assure him. "If you say so," he says, then pauses, concern not leaving his face much. "Wait, what do you mean another nightmare? Have you had them for long? Are they always that bad? Do you know why-" I raise a hand to stop him. "I don't really know why I have them. There's a reason I haven't mentioned them and that being that I don't like talking about them. And yes, I've had them for a while. For some reason, though, they seem to be getting progressively worse," I explain. Understanding dawns on his face. "That's why you're always up so early. The nightmares wake you up," his voice has gone quiet, almost sympathetic. For some reason, that annoys me. "Look, it isn't a huge deal. I can handle it as I've been handling it for as long as I can remember. I don't need pity," I narrow my eyes, irritated. "I'm not pitying you, Bill. It's called empathy. I used to have nightmares, too, so I understand how it feels." Oh. That kind of makes sense. "So what were they about?" I ask without thinking. "Unless you feel like telling me about your nightmares, I don't really plan on talking about mine," he responds. I fall silent because there's no way I'm talking about them. He'd probably laugh and say they're crazy. Either that, or he'd find some kind of huge meaning behind them and would want to study them. I think I'm good. "So how's that project coming along?" I ask in a not-so-subtle way to change the subject. He groans and jumps back into his bed. "Please can we not talk about impending doom so early in the morning?" I look at the time and realize for the first time since we woke up that it's 4 am. "Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't realize I'd woken you up so early," I look at him apologetically. "It's fine. It wasn't your fault," he says, his voice muffled by a pillow he's put over his face. Realizing he probably wants to go back to sleep, I head out into the lounge area, collapsing on the couch and grabbing the remote. I surf through the TV until it looks like it's finally starting to light up outside, meaning I should start getting ready for classes. Shutting the TV off, I get up and reluctantly get ready for another day.

\------------

Anatomy: one of the few interesting classes I have. Not. The only interesting thing we ever do is dissection. And not even on human bodies which I find oddly disappointing. We get stuck with small animals, which is better than nothing I guess. However, today is a note taking day and Mabel and Dipper don't have this class with me. So in other words, I'm bored as hell. Wait, can hell be boring? Hmmmm. Note to self: think more on this later. Maybe do some research.

I've begun realizing that my desire to learn is a lot stronger when it comes to the weirder things. Like, why do people find it respectful - or even normal - to bury dead bodies. I mean, all it is is leaving bodies to decompose underground for all eternity. And they're put in coffins, so it's not like the bodies fertilize the ground or anything. For all we know, there could be age old bones right beneath our feet. There could be thousands from an unknown genocide of an undiscovered culture because the bones are too far down to find. I mean, the tradition of burying the dead has existed for thousands of years and there's probably been layer upon layer of soil added on top. I look down at the ground wondering just how we would be able to find out if there's a big burial ground underneath our feet when there's a big building on top. Hehe, what if the school is haunted? Or the dorms? The thought fascinates me far more than I expected and I end up thinking about it for the rest of the class rather than taking notes. That's when I realize it's time to go and I've done nothing but think about things that may not even exist. Crap, I think Dipper is seriously rubbing off on me.

Because I don't have any more classes today and Dipper and Mabel do, I make my way over to the library to research more on Egyptian myths for my project. I grab a few books and sit in a secluded corner, taking my laptop out in order to take notes and begin creating the power point.

As I'm shuffling through the pages of a book called Myths in the Conscious and Subconscious, something catches my eye. I pause to look at it but what got my attention wasn't there anymore. I feel chills run up my spine. What I saw was the same symbols Dipper keeps saying he found - the ones that disappeared before Mabel could see them. Why would I be seeing them in this book? They shouldn't exist. Things don't just appear or disappear like that. I look up from the book and let out an involuntary gasp. It's dark out and the librarians are letting people know the library is about to close. There's no way that's possible. It was practically the middle of the day when I started reading this stuff. I mean, I know I can get zoned in to books but this is research and it's boring. There's just no way I've been in here for over six hours. Especially since we were planning on going into town for another cool place again. Oh crap. I jump up realizing how freaking late I am and rush to check a few books out to do more research later. Then I'm out the door racing to the dorms.

Dipper's P.O.V.

"He's late," I grumble, getting irritated at having to wait for so long. "No kidding, bro bro. It'll be fine though. It's not like we have reservations or anything," Mabel looks at me reassuringly. I roll my eyes. "It's been a few hours. How the heck do you become a few hours late to something you've been planning for a few days?" She just shrugs, not really one to get super irritated at this type of thing. I sigh and look at the clock for what seems like the hundredth time. "That's it, we're leaving without-" I finally head to the door only for it to be opened as I reach it, a very ruffled and out of breath Bill standing there before me. "-him," I finish under my breath. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize what time it was. I could swear I was only there for about an hour," he rushes out, looking thoroughly confused and definitely sorry. I soften a bit at the sincerity in his voice, though I'm mentally screaming at myself because I shouldn't be letting my guard down around him. "I guess it's fine," I say and Mabel looks at me with an eyebrow raised like, _seriously, bro?_ I ignore it and we all walk out the door.

Our destination this evening: this cool club everyone has been talking about, called The Midnight Sapphire. Pretty interesting name, I guess. Honestly, I'm just curious as to what Bill is like when he's drunk. If he can even get drunk. When we make it inside, we all look around in awe. The place is incredible. It's got all of the flashing lights and things that you'd see in any other club, but there's also this uniqueness about it. Like, for instance, everything is coated in sapphires; the ceiling, the walls, even the bar, is made of the shiny, iridescent gems. There's some kind of glass covering the jewels, of course, plus you can tell this place has security up to the max. The ceiling has small white lights in between each gem, making it look like the night sky. It's like the whole place is glowing, and honestly, I'm starting to seriously wonder if there isn't magic involved. I look over at Mabel, knowing this is probably the best thing she's ever seen. Judging by her reaction, I'd say my assumption would be correct. Suddenly she gasps and takes off to go look at some of the rainbow colored candles and I'm left here with Bill. We look at each other, a slightly awkward atmosphere developing between us. I clear my throat. "So....you wanna get a drink?" I ask, jerking my head towards the bar. He nods, still somewhat dazed from all the lights and stuff. I forgot, if he has amnesia, he probably didn't even know what a club was really like to begin with.

\----------------

Okay, so Bill can definitely get drunk. And it seems that it doesn't take much either. I sip my drink and watch as he stumbles around, attempting to dance with Mabel. I have to hold back a snort of laughter as he falls right into her and she has to steady him. They're both laughing as they make their way back towards me, Bill leaning on Mabel for support.

"Hey, Dip. Have any chips tried to get a taste of you yet?" He winks at me and reaches for another drink. Feeling heat crawl quickly onto my face, I reach out a hand to stop him. "Oh no you don't. You've had enough for the night. And no, nothing like that has happened, not that it's really any of your business." He pouts, pretending to be hurt. "Aww come on, Dippy. We're room mates. You can tell me anything," he breaks out into a sly grin and wiggles his eyebrows as he says this. Mabel starts cackling and I swear my face is now the color of a tomato. "I like this Bill. He's a lot more fun, don't you think, broski?" She nudges me in the arm with her elbow. I can see that she's also had a bit to drink because her words are slightly slurred. Im not sure fun is the right word. He's just seriously flirty.

"A lot more fun than what?" He cries indignantly. "I'm always fun!" He swings an arm around me to steal my drink and downs the rest in three gulps before I even register what he's doing. "Wha- Bill! You don't need any more to drink!" I cry out, snatching the now empty bottle from him. He and Mabel both break into hysterics. "Okay, that's it for tonight. You've both had enough," I say as I grab them both by the arms and tug them towards the door. They both let out noises of protest. "Oh come on, bro! Just because you don't feel like drinking doesn't mean you need to ruin our fun!" Mabel says. "It's not about that. You guys just don't need any more to drink," I say.

"Fine, we'll leave. But," Bill starts and I stop to look at him, "we get one more dance, and," he points at me," you have to dance with us." My eyes widen in shock. "What? No. No no no. I don't dance. Ever," I say, turning around to leave again. "Hey, it's either that or we make you do the one dance you do know," Mabel says, grinning. "Oh hell no. You are not getting me to do that," I say. She raises her eyebrows innocently. "Hey, it's your choice, bro bro. Lamby, or just regular dancing with your peeps." I groan, so not liking this. "Fine. I'll dance with you guys for one song. But then we leave." She giggles and jumps up and down and Bill grins some more. Just then, one of Mabel's favorite dance songs comes on and she drags Bill and I out onto the dance floor. She immediately gets into it, knowing how to move naturally. I sort of just stand there nodding my head and tapping my feet because I'm a terrible dancer. Bill looks at me and snorts. "What?" I snap. "You're supposed to dance with us and I don't think that qualifies," he smirks. "Here, I'll help you," he says, grabbing my hand and pulling me against him. He's a good few inches taller than me so my head is right beneath his. My face heats up again and I try to pull away. "Bill! What the Hell?!" I say when I can't escape. Seriously, how did that stumbling mess become this strong all of a sudden. "Relax," he pulls away a bit," I'm going to teach you how to really dance." He starts moving to the beat of the music, placing his hands on my hips to make me do the same. My face feels way to hot and I'm having trouble thinking. All that's going through my mind is how hot his hands are, even though they're not touching my skin. Next thing I know, I'm starting to actually get into it, and without thinking, we end up locked in this really intense dance that has some people staring. His hand are moving me along with him and my hands are pulling him closer. I look up to see his face inches from mine and my breath stops. I feel myself wanting to pull even closer, to bridge that small gap. The one piece of sanity I still have left screams at me that I need to stop. And I do. Not because of that but because Mabel clears her throat from beside us. We both jump and step away from each other as if we were just shocked with electricity. She looks between the two of us looking thoroughly amused. "The song's over, boys," she says. I nod, not trusting myself to speak in case I start screaming. Bill looks kind of shocked, too, but for the most part, he looks seriously confused, which tells me that was the alcohol talking. So we all head out. We get back to the dorms in one piece (I drove, obviously), and Mabel leaves us at our dorm to head to her own. Bill and I glance at each other before looking away quickly. "So, uh, I guess good night," I say quietly. "Yeah. Uh, good night, Dipper," he says. When we settle in our beds I wind up unable to sleep; unable to stop thinking about the fact that, if it weren't for Mabel, I probably would've kissed Bill Cipher.


End file.
